Miko Tennis
by oly6920
Summary: Kagome comes back from the feudal era but is now only thirteen years old, after moving in with Sesshomaru on the other side of Tokyo she starts Seishun Gakuen  Seigaku .
1. Prologe

As Kagome walked up to the main gate of her new school, she thought over what had happened these last few months. It had been completely hectic. It had only been two months since the final battle against Naraku. Fortunately, no one had died during the battle, but both Inuyasha and Kouga had been deeply wound. Kagome on the other hand had been infected with Naraku's miasma, but through a demon blood ritual Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kouga easily heald her, though the ritual had an unexpected effect on her due to her miko heritage and she was now thirteen years old again. Kouga, being a whole demon healed quite quickly, but Inuyasha had been a completely different story, he had barely made it through the healing process and had never been completely the same, even after he recovered. During this time Kagome had realized that even though she had feelings towards Inuyasha, these were not feelings of love, but more brother-sister type feelings.

A week after Inuyasha fully recovered, Kagome decided to make her wish on the "Shikon no Tama", she wished for Kikyo to be given her own soul and to be able to live happily with Inuyasha until the end of their days. Unfortunate right after she made the wish she was transported back into her time and the well was rendered useless.

When she had entered her house she was greeted by a surprise. Shippo, Kouga and Sesshomaru were waiting for her in her kitchen. The trio told her that after she made her wish Miroku and Sango had married and lived happy full lives, Inuyasha and Kikyo had had two kids who were now under Sesshomaru's care after their parents had died of old age about a century ago. She also learned that the former lord of the west was now one of the most powerful business men in the world being the CEO of Yasha inc. while Shippo and Kouga owned a company of their own which can second only to Sesshomaru's, Tama corp. The blood ritual that they had preformed five hundred years ago had given Kagome certain demon like features, such as improved senses and demon speed and strength. She was now also part of Lord Sesshomaru's family as well as Shippo´s and Kouga´s.

After spending a couple of weeks with her family in the shrine, she had had a small nervous break because the place remained her too much of the past. So the taiyoukai decided that she would come live with him on the other side of Tokyo. Now after having spent a few short weeks recovering and getting adjusted to the area she was going back to school.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome´s POV

I put down my tennis bag next to me as I stood in front of the Seigaku's main gate. I readjusted my school bag, picked the tennis bag up and made my way into the school. Yes, I Kagome Higurashi – or should I say Taisho for I had decided to adopt Sesshomaru's last name- as part of my `training´ which my dear brother had decided to put me through, had taken up tennis and Sesshomaru, being the perfectionist he is, had made sure that by the end of the two week I had spent with him before I returning to school I was able to play like a pro and had my own signature special moves.

I stepped out of my thoughts when I heard the "thump" tennis balls make when playing and found that I had somehow made my way to the tennis courts without realising. Since I was already at the courts I decided to have a look around. Out of all the tennis players in the area there was a small group of nine people how stood out from the rest, not only because they were wearing what I guessed to be Seigaku's tennis regular's uniforms but because of the aura the let of. I decided to ignore it for the time been and try to find the main office.

After spending about twenty minutes looking for the office I finally found it, luckily I had come to school early.

"Umm… hello, any one here?" I asked when I saw that the desk was empty even if the sign said open.

"Hello! Hello! You must be Kagome Taisho, the new transfer student" A hyperactive woman suddenly appeared behind the desk out of nowhere.

"Yeah, that would be me. Do you have my schedule, I want to try and not be late for my first class"

"Ahh, yes, yes, your schedule" she said as she started looking in different piles of papers. "Here we are, I knew I had it somewhere" and with a triumphant smile on her face she handed me two pieces of paper. One had my schedule in it while the other was a simple map of the school so I wouldn't get too lost.

I took a look at my schedule and realised that even though I was a first year most of my classes where advance.

-Line 1: level 3 English

-Line 2: level 2 maths

-Line 3: level 3 history

-Line 4: Physical Educational

-Line 5: Japanese

-Line 6: level 2 Physics

-Line 7: level 3 Chemistry

The classes were organised in different orders every day and I only had five of them each day, which meant that I had a free line every day. My first class today was Japanese and luckily my class hadn't started yet, but knowing me I decided that trying to make my way to the classroom wouldn't be a bad idea.

One thing that didn't improve with the ritual was my sense of direction, so before long, even with a map of the place I was completely lost. I had somehow ended up in the high school section of the school instead of the middle school section I needed to be in and I was starting to panic with each passing minute. I slowly retraced my steps to try to get to the main office again but it was completely lost. So after much walking and turning I managed to get to my class.

I softly knocked on the hopping to be heard, when the teacher opened the door I let go a breath I didn't even know I was holding until that moment. The teacher took a look at me before indicating me to enter the room. I walked in and took at the classroom filled with first years like me. My eyes focused on a black-green haired boy sitting in the back of the room with a bored look on his face. "Ryoma?" I whispered to my self but shrug it off a coincidence.

"Class, this is Taisho-san, a new transfer student that will be joining our class from today" the teacher smiled as I handed her my schedule and she signed it.

"Now Kagome-kun, would you like to introduce your self to the class"

"Sure. Hi everybody, my name is Kagome Taisho, I hope we can all get along." I told the class and smiled and crooked my head a bit as I closed my eyes. The comment "cute" could be heard going around the classroom in between whispers.

"If that's everything, the please go sit next to Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma-kun, please raise your hand."

"That's okay sensei, I already know who he is". I made my way to the empty seat next to Ryoma.

"Hey, Ryo-kun, its been a long time hasn't it, almost two years now."


	3. Chapter 2

I forgot to write the disclaimer for the prologue and the first chapter of the story and knowing how forgetful I am, I'll probably forget for most of the following chapters. So, I'm using this disclaimer as a general disclaimer for the whole story in case I forget.

I do not own Inuyasha now Prince of Tennis, their rightful owners do.

I looked at the now perplexed teen.

"Kagome, but, but how. You disappeared with out a trace, and what are you doing in middle school, you're almost eighteen now. Why do you look like you're thirteen? It's not even possible!"

"Ryoma, remember when I told I fell down the well on the back of my house and got transported to the Japanese Feudal Era?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well during the final battle against Naraku something happened and now I'm thirteen years old again."

Yes. Ryoma Echizen new of my trips to the Feudal Era. He and I had met several years ago when my mum had decided to take me on a two-month long vacation to the USA to meet one of her old college friends.

Flashback

_A nine year old me held on to my mother's hand as we walked up to a fairly large house on the outskirts of Los Angeles._

"_Ku-Loon, it's great to see you again!" the woman who opened the door shouted as she hugged my mum half to death._

"_Rinko, I see you are as energetic as ever"_

"_Oh, and this must be Kagome, boy you've grown since I last saw you, back then you barely reached above my knee" Rinko squat down to my level. "You know… I have a five year old son who's in the back yard right now, would you like to go meet him?"_

"_Sure" I answered with a big smile on my face, I loved meeting new people and this way I could make a new friend._

"_Sooo cuuuteeee!" Rinko shrieked "come on Kagome, I'll take you to him, he should be finished playing tennis any moment now"._

_We stepped onto the back garden of the house were I could see a young boy running around a tennis court playing against an older man with his eyes closed. I was impressed by the way he easily returned his son's hits, but also by Ryoma's determination to beat his father. I approached Ryoma who was now lying on the ground covered in sweat. I stretched out my hand towards him and helped him to his feet._

"_Hi! I'm Kagome, you must be Ryoma"_

"_Uhmm"_

"_Soo, do you want to be friends?" I asked, after all, what was the worst that could happen._

"_Umm, sure…" confusion was clearly shown on his face._

End of Flashback

During those two months Ryo and I had become the best of friends and even after I came back to Japan we kept in contact and I would go visit him every summer. Ryo-kun was the only person outside my family who I had ever told about my trips to the past and incredibly he had believed me without asking questions.

"Just one thing Kagome"

"What is it Ryo-kun?"

"On second thought, two things. 1 Pleeeeaaaaase stop calling me that annoying nick name and 2 … WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING THE GUYS UNIFORM!" Ryoma somehow said in whispers.

"Fine, I'll stop calling you Ryo-kun in public, but you know I call you that just to annoy you. As for why I'm wearing the guy's uniform, have you seen how short the skirt for the girls uniform is, I've already had my fair share of uncomfortable short uniform skirts, plus, after trying both uniforms on the boys uniform was much more comfortable and easy to move around in."

"Taisho-san, Echizen-san. I would very much appreciate if you were to refrain from talking while I'm trying to teach a class." The teacher suddenly said interrupting our conversation.

"Sorry sensei. It won't happen again." We both smile and decided to act as if we were paying attention during the rest of the class.

When Japanese class finally came to an end. I stood up and walked out the classroom closely followed by Ryoma.

"So, Ryoma, what do you usually do for fun around here?"

"Tennis, I'm actually meeting with the other regulars during lunch, would you like to join us?"

"Ryoma!" I stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"You just spoke a whole sentence and told me you have friends! I'm so proud of you!"

"Haha, very funny Kagome"

"Can't blame me, you are incapable of having a conversation with anyone other than your family or me. Any way. Of course I will join you for lunch. By the way, do you know where class B16 is? I have my next class there."

"Umm, yeah. Just walk straight down this hall, it's the last classroom."

"Thanks Ryoma, see you at lunch."

I quickly sprinted off towards my next class and managed to make it there without getting lost and almost ten minutes to spare. I went into the class and found the teacher's seating plan lying on top of his desk, it was just sitting there so I had a look at it and found that there was an empty seat at the back of the class right next to a window. No idea as to why no one had taken that seat but I was not about to pass it up.

Soon after I took my seat other students started coming into the classroom, but non appeared to be my desk partner. At exactly nine o'clock our teacher came in through the door.

"Good morning class and welcome back to the fascinating subject that is mathematics. Now, I would like to introduce all of you to the new student joining our class. Kagome Taisho, please stand up."

"Umm, hi" I mumbled to the class as whispers could be heard mostly involving the words "sitting", "Kaido"; whom I guessed was my desk partner; and "kill". I shrugged of knowing that whoever this Kaido person was there was no way that he could kill me. A few moments later the classroom door opened again and black haired boy walked in, what most surprised me about him was not his bandana, which I was pretty sure was against school policy; but who am I to judge, after all, I'm wearing the boys uniform; or that he had sat down next to me, but the fact that he was hissing. What was up with that!

AN: I have 2 important things and a very important thing to say.

1-Regarding updates: I'll try to update at least once a weak, but the day will change depending on how much homework I have.

2-Regarding Pairings: I don't really care who I pair Kagome with, so I'll try putting up pole so whoever reads the story can give their opinion on the best couple. Unfortunately I've already chosen the love interest of two characters, so Momoshiro and Kaido can not be paired with Kagome.

3-My Very Important Thing To Say: I want to that the people who read, review, or simply had curiosity and clicked on the story to see what it was about, soo. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kagome, and you must be the Kaido person they're all whispering about" I stated in a monotonous voice.

"Hissssssss" I figured that was the only answer I was going to get out of him so after that small intervention I decided that it was best if I left him alone. After about half an hour of class someone started poking me in the back. I turned around to see who it was and came face to face with a black hair- purpled eyed teen.

"Hi! I'm Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo!"

"Hi Momo, I'm Kagome, pleasure meeting you!" It seemed like I was making I new friends. First the Kaido boy who was sitting next to me, and now Momo!

"Kagome, if Viper here ever bothers you, just tell me and I'll set him straight."

"Don't worry sempai, I'm sure Kaido won't do anything, by the way, did you just call him Viper?"

"Ohh, yeah, that's because of the way he plays tennis and because he's always hissing like a snake. See?" I turned to my desk partner who was, as Momo had just indicated, hissing. "It's quite amusing actually, just by hissing he's able to scare the life out of most first and second years in the tennis club."

"Momo-sempai, you play tennis as well?"  
"Sure, due. I'm one of the regulars in Seigaku's tennis team; Kaido here is one as well." He said with pride all over his face. "By the way Kagome-kun, what classes do you have? Maybe we have class together again!" I took out my schedule and handed it over to him. "Ahh, cool, you have math with Kaido and me and physics also with me, so that's going to be fun. You have English with Fuji and Ryoma, Chemistry with Inui, History with Fuji and Eiji and then Japanese and P.E. with the rest the first years. By the way Kagome-kun, you have a lot of advance classes for a first year, how come?"

"That's because I used to be homed school when I was younger and my brother was the one who set the standards for my classes and thought that the normal curriculum was not enough." I hated lying to people, but I couldn't just tell him it was because I had done all of it before and I was really an eighteen year old that had been magically turned back to the age of thirteen by and evil half demon and technically was I wasn't completely lying, both Shippo and Sesshomaru had homeschooled me for the last couple of weeks. By the time math class had ended, Momo and I had come up with almost sixty two different ways to annoy and embarrass Kaido; it was actually quite entertaining watching the fearsome second year blush. It was only when the bell announcing the end of the insufferable class sounded that we stopped in order to get to our next class.

"So Kagome-kun what's your next class?"

"That would be Physical Education, so I guess I get going to the gym then."

"Luck Kagome-kun, I know for a fact that Kaimiro-sensei is teaching the first years, so good luck because you're going to need it, last time I had class with him, he made all the class run fifty laps around the school, it was horrible."

"Thanks Momo-sempai, I appreciate the luck and the advice. See you later in physics class" as I said the last words I was already sprinting towards the gym; which was the only place I school I knew how to get to without getting lost; so I could get changed quickly and no one would notice the that I was actually a girl. Once change into the sports uniform I spotted Ryo-kun and made my way to where he was standing.

"Hey Ryoma, what do think our P.E. teacher is going to make us do."

"Ummm" he shrugged. We made our way to the stands were the rest of our classmate were starting to assemble.

"Hello class, I have a surprise for you today. You're going to run twenty laps for me around the school" sensei said in a fake energetic voice. "So get to it and don't let me see you slaking!" he roared at us. I quickly got of the stands, grabbed Ryo-kun by his arm and pulling him along as I ran.

"Kagome, stop run, you're going o pull my arm off!" it almost seemed like he was whining.

"Fine, but the teacher is heck scary. By the way Ryoma, what can you tell me about the Seigaku Tennis Regulars?"

"They're all crazy."

"What!"

"In one way or another they're crazy. Or at least that's what I think. Any way, Kagome, come on, I'll race to finish the laps. If I win you have to play a tennis match against me."

"Deal, but what happens if I win?"

"Then I have to play a tennis match against you."

"So, basically, we play a match whether I win or lose."

"Yeah"

"Then what are we waiting for!" and I ran for it. When Ryoma, who at one point or another had passed me when running, was about to finish his nineteenth lap I caught up with him and we crossed the finish line at the same time.

"So, Ryoma, about that tennis match…"

"The tennis team doesn't have practice at lunch today so we can use the tennis courts here at school."

When we finally reached the courts I was stunned, sure, I had been here this morning, but I hadn't had a good look at the courts. I made my way to one side of the court, took one of my rackets from my tennis bag and got ready. Ryoma was first to serve.

"Ready Ryoma." With that Ryoma threw the ball in the air and served. The first couple of rallies were quite relax, just running around, returning simple shots and warming up. But soon it became quite more interesting. With Ryoma trying to score a single point using all of his different techniques. I decided to end his suffering quickly and pulled a special move of my own.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Poisson Whip" I hit the ball giving it a special curve that made the ball bounce right in front of my opponent and then, instead of bouncing of normally, it would turn and pass right between my opponents legs.

"You lose Ryoma" our match was finally done after almost half an hour of playing. "Honestly I didn't expect you to last this long." 

"Kagome, you might want to look around, because it looks like we've drawn a crowd" Ryoma whispered when he came up to the net to shake my hand.

"What! Nooo, not crowds!" I was starting to panic, I hated crowds, after what happened with my old school friends last time we were in a crowded place I abhorred crowds, and it had not been pretty. "Ryoma, pleaseeeee lets get out of here."

"Too late Kagome, looks like you have no option but to meet the regulars"

"Pleaseee, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pleaseee" I pleaded him with my best puppy-dog eyes, even though I knew they wouldn't work.

"No, now come on, I want you to meet them, plus, if you are going to try and join the team, which I know you are, you might as well get to know them already" a smug grin gracing his face.

"Fine, but I am soo getting back at you for this" I pouted and put on my best `hurt' face. I stood still next to Ryoma while a small group of people approached us. My mood lightened when I saw that Kaido and Momo were part of the group.

"o-chibi, who's this?" the first person to speak was a tall, red haired boy who I automatically deemed as hyperactive. "How come he was able to beat you so easily?" this boys was definitely hyperactive, he remained me a lot of Shippo when he was little.

"Guys, this is Kagome, one of my best friends, I've known him since I was little."

"Ehhh! O-chibi has a friend!"

"Believe it or not, yes, I have friends apart from you guys. Anyhow, Kagome, these are my friends and Seigaku's tennis team regulars. "Inui-sempai" `data player´ I automatically though, considering he was writing everything he saw during the match in his little black note book "Kikamaru-sempai and Oishi-sempai" `tennis pair, probably never played with anyone else as a partner´ "Kawamura-sempai" `bipolar´, that was the only word that came to mind with this guy " Momoshiro-sempai and Kaido-semapi" `they are definitely a couple, doesn't matter how they try to hid it, it's kind of obious, I wonder why Ryo-kun hasn't realized yet´ "and finally Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-boucho" `sadist´ was my thought on Fuji-sempai, while `´was my thought on boucho.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Kagome" I said and bowed politely.

"Kawaii!" Kikamaru-sempai screamed and before my mind could register what was happening I was being hugged and my oxygen levels were running low.

"Kikamaru-sempai, as much as I appreciate your affection, you're choking me"

"Sorry, but call me Eiji, no one calls me Kikamaru" he looked down with sad eyes

"Don't worry about it, there's worst things than being half choked to death" `like getting a jewel ripped out of your body by a crazy centipede demon´ I though but smiled anyway.

"So Kagome-kun, are you thinking of joining the tennis team?"

"Sure am. I've got the permission slip here with me" I pulled the paper out of my pocket "who do I have to give it to?"

"I'll take that" we all turned around to see whom the new voice belonged to.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Hello, Taisho-kun, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, the tennis team coach"

"Pleasure to meet you Ryuzaki-sensei, I'm Taisho Kagome" I said smiling, I liked this woman, she reminded me a lot of my mother.

"Kagome-kun, would you like to start training today with the rest of the team?"

"I'd love to, but let me call my brother first and ask him if he's cool with picking me up later than usual." With that I pulled my cell phone out and dialed the number.

"Hey, Fluffly-sama, do you mind picking me up later today"

-Sesshomaru Talking-

"To answer your question 1) No. 2) I want to stay for tennis practice"

-Sesshomaru Talking-

"Don't worry, Ryo-kun is here and everyone is very nice"

-Sesshomaru Talking-

"Fine, I'll see you later, Bye" I hanged up and turned to face the regulars "So, when does practice start?"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own anything

"As soon as class ends meet us here after changing into your sports gear" Tezuka-boucho said and left with Oishi-sempai who I figured was his second in command.

"Kagome-kun, why did you call Sesshomaru-sama `Fluffy'?" Ryo-kun was looking at me with a shocked face. He knew who much Fluffy-sama hated being called that and that if it was anyone else they probably would have lost their ability to talk by now.

"Honestly, Ryoma-kun, just to see what his reaction would be" I answered with a silly grin on my face.

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days. You know that curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes… but satisfaction brought it back" and with that I turned around and headed inside the main building.

Time Skip To the last class of the day

"Ahh, it's finally over, those were the two longest hours of physics class I've ever had"

"I take it that you don't like physics all that much Momo-sempai" I laughed as we walked out of the classroom that had held us captive for nearly two hours with information on `light´.

"Any how, what's your next class Kagome-kun?"

"That would be History, lucky me since it's my favourite subject" `how can I not like history, I've lived it, plus, at this time of year, they should be studying about feudal Japan´ I thought to myself. "Well I'll see you later at practice Momo-sempai, just don't distract Kaido too much during your free period or he might be unable to play" I said winking at Momo-sempai and running to history class before he could completely process what I had just said. I as was reaching me history classroom I finally heard his reaction, well not only me, probably the whole school heard that scream. I stepped into my history class laughing to find Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai there.

"Good morning Eiji-sempai, Fuji-sempai"

"Kagome-kun! Good morning to you too, though it's already afternoon"

"Fine, then Eiji-sempai, good afternoon"

"Come sit with us Kagome-kun!" and with that I placed myself between Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai, who, honestly, had a smile that was seriously creeping me out right now.

"Good Morning class!" a fairly old looking man with a white beard and a cane came into the class. "See I told you it was morning" I whispered to Eiji- sempai and turned my attention back to the teacher.

"My name is Mr. Clause and I will be your teacher for the duration of this semester. Now some of you might know me as the crazy teacher from room 105, but some of you won't. Now, starting today we will be studying about feudal Japanese histories and myths. But before we begin I would like all of you to get of your seat and form a group with your year level because we are going to play a game" and with that everyone in the class got off their seats and started to gather, the second years gathered on the left of the classroom while the third years gathered on the right. I on the other hand was left standing uncomfortably alone in the middle of the classroom.

"Umm, Mr. Clause" I said with a timid voice "where do you want me to go sir?"

"Ahh, you must be Kagome-kun, my first year student. Well, why don't you just stand right where you are, or take a seat if you rather and you can form a team on your own. Are you up for it?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" 'this is going to be fun' I thought to myself while Mr. Clause who I had just deemed my new favorite teacher wrote some questions on the board.

"Now class, rules are simple. There's a set of questions on the board, as a team you have to try to answer then in order and the place then in chronologically. Now, you are to work as a year team, but you cannot look in any of the books, when you think you've got the answer, the spokes person for the team has to come up to the board and write it down, if it's write the team gets the point, if not, the team cannot continue working on the question. You cannot work on the next question until the answer to the previous one has been written on the board. Now, if everyone is ready. You. May. Begin!" quickly everyone started working on the first question, I decided to give some time to see if any of them could work it out, but after more or less ten minutes I decided that that was enough time, so I got up and went to the board. I had to admit that the first question was not precisely essay for anyone that didn't know the history of the 'Shikon no Tama' well, after all, not many people knew that the reason the jewel broke was because a crow demon stole it from me and when I tried to shoot it down with an arrow I hit the jewel instead. I quickly wrote down the answer on the board.

"Ahh, Mr. Taisho, let's see what you have written." Mr. Clause scanned over my answer and smiled. "That is positively correct. Point for the first years!" everyone stopped and turned to the board with disbelieving eyes. But quickly went back to work on their questions. This went on for the rest of the hour, were some of the students managed to get a couple of answers right, but mainly I just wrote down the answer for most of them. After the last bell of the day was heard I rushed to the tennis courts. I could not wait to start tennis practice.


End file.
